Traumatic injuries to the skeletal system can be treated in a variety of ways. In general, treatments may include reducing or restoring any displaced bone fragments into proper alignment, and immobilizing the bones so that they can heal. Some fractures can be treated non-invasively, such as through the use of a cast or splint; other fractures may require a surgically-applied stabilization device.
Surgical devices used to stabilize broken bones can include, for example, plates, pins, screws, nails, and/or some combination thereof. When the bone that is fractured or broken is a long bone, such as the femur, tibia, fibula, humerus, radius, and ulna, an intramedullary nail may be used for treatment. An intramedullary nail can include a rod that is placed in the medullary canal of a broken bone and secured to the proximal and distal ends of the bone with locking screws. In use, an intramedullary nail can help to immobilize a broken bone while also reducing the weight or load being placed on the bone.